


A Hoard of Drabbles

by Ralemalt



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby!Fili, Every drabble will have its own warnings, M/M, PLEASE CHECK CHAPTER WARNINGS, Rating and warnings may change later on, and everything will be added when updated, baby!Kili, dwarflings, everything will mostly focus on Fíli and Kíli, multiple AUs, there will be other characters involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralemalt/pseuds/Ralemalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An eventual hoard of drabbles centered around Fíli and Kíli in some form or fashion. Not always paired together because sometimes I just like the bond they share regardless of the type of relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calodemon (Fíli/Kíli)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Character death

Calodemon: Good or beneficial spirit

_The house wasn't haunted._

* * *

The house wasn’t haunted, but there was always a pot of hot coffee ready when Fili got up in the mornings despite the fact that the timer hadn’t worked in a year. Even when there had been a power outage during the night or he’d simply forgotten to set it, his alarm clock always went off with enough time for him to get to work. He’d locked himself out of the house a couple of times, but the door had always opened for him when he’d tried the handle.

But the house wasn’t haunted.

His friends thought it was a little weird and suggested it was, but he always shrugged it off. Nobody was being harmed so he didn’t see the big deal.

Sighing to himself, he made a cup of tea, because it was late and coffee would have kept him up, before curling up in his favourite chair to read a little of the book he’d been working through for the better part of the week. Despite being at the climax of the story, his eyelids began to droop, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

The house was quiet and still when he woke up a few hours later to find that a blanket had been draped over him to keep him warm. The book he’d been reading was folded with its bookmark in place beside his forgotten cup of tea on the small side table that stood next to his chair. He yawned quietly, realizing it was almost three in the morning. After stretching out the kinks in his back from sleeping in such an awkward position, Fili sat up and grabbed the cup of tea to finish it off. Though it should have been cold by now, it was still warm and the temperature he liked best.

Without thinking about how the blanket had gotten there, he folded it up and laid it over the back of his chair to use next time. He set his empty cup in the sink, (it would be washed and sitting in the dish rack by morning), and turned off all the lights he’d left on. By the time he finished his nightly routine, he barely made it to the bed before falling against the mattress already half asleep.

He curled up against his pillow, sighing softly as he vaguely felt the blankets pulled up and over him. Gentle nudges, as if someone were tucking him in, caused him to chuckle.

Before the lamp next to his bed switched off by itself, he glanced toward the nightstand and focused on the photo that had made a home there and smiled softly as he looked into the glossy image of warm chocolate eyes. “Night, Ki.” He murmured before the room was cast into darkness with a gentle click of the light and a gentle caress of invisible lips was pressed against his forehead in response.

The house wasn’t haunted.

But Fili was.


	2. Subniveal (Dwarflings Fili & Kili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwarflings encounter snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a sucker for baby dwarves.

Subniveal: under snow

* * *

"Mama, c’n we p’ay ou’side now, p’ease?" Dis looked over to the table where her two children were practically vibrating with excitement as they had been the moment they'd glanced outside to see the world covered in white.  


Fili, as the oldest, understood what snow was, but Kili would have been too young the year before to understand, so now that he could he wanted to explore this new thing.  


"Have you finished your breakfasts?" She asked critically, eyeing their plates.  


"Yes, see?" Fili insisted as they both held up their empty plates for her to inspect.  


"Alright, you can go outside to play." She gave in but interrupted before the cheering could begin. "But you have to dress warmly or you could get sick." She held her hands out for the both of them so that they could go see what warm clothes they had to wear.  


It was a bit of a struggle to dress two excited dwarflings properly enough for the weather outside, but they eventually managed to get bundled up and into their rabbit fur lined boots before trekking outside to see the snow.  


Dis smiled to herself when she heard the twin gasps upon seeing the white flakes as far as the eye could see. It was the first snowfall of the year, and a little earlier than usual, though luckily it wasn’t overly cold just yet. By the looks of it nobody had ventured out around their area just yet since the snow still remained free of prints of any kind. “Stay where I can see you.” She said, giving them permission to go exploring.  


“’kay Mama!” Fili promised as he took his little brother’s hand and led him away from the front door of their home and into the snow.  


She watched as Kili stopped immediately and bent over to inspect the flakes more closely. He overestimated the weight of his heavier clothing though, and toppled forward face first into the ground. “Oh dear.” She sighed as she got ready to go rescue her fussing child.  


Instead of crying, which was a phase he was going through recently, he giggled and pushed himself up until he could sit on his bottom. “Is co’d!” Kili announced when his brother got down beside him to make sure he was okay. “Fee! Co’d!” The youngest repeated as he grabbed a handful of the snow and threw it at his brother.  


Fili made a noise of surprise as the snow landed against his neck and quickly melted against his warm skin. “Kee!” He whined loudly but it ended in a giggle. “Come on!” The blond took his brother’s hand and helped him to his feet once more, and together they wandered around the area in front of the house to see what else they could find.  


It’s what they couldn’t find that brought the fun to a sudden halt when the two boys had wandered over to a nearby tree where they’d helped plant a small garden during the warmer season of the year so that there was more food. While Dis had tended to the potatoes and other vegetables, her two precious pebbles had looked after a bunch of flowers from the forest that they’d brought her one day.  


It had really been the sweetest thing to see her little ones excited and happy to bring her such pretty gifts. They hadn’t yet understood that flowers couldn’t survive long after being plucked. She’d placed them in water and kept them on the table, but they only lasted two days. Both of her boys had been heartbroken to see the plants wilting and the pedals falling off. She explained what happened to flowers and that they belonged in the ground even though she’d loved their gifts to her.  


Her brother had been there at the time, and before she’d realized what had happened, the suggestion of planting their own flowers had been brought up and there was no way she could say no to the pleading look on both their faces. They’d all gone out into the forest that day, and she’d spent the afternoon picking out the flowers she wanted for her garden because it was apparently for her, and watching as Thorin taught them how to unearth the plants with their roots still intact so that they could be replanted.  


They were young, but both of her boys had taken care of the flowers every day to make sure they thrived, and either herself or their uncle was always present when it came to watering because too much or too little water wouldn’t do the plants any good.  


They loved that garden, so she really should have expected some kind of reaction to finding it gone.  


“Ah!” Kili shrieked as he suddenly froze in place. He turned back to look at Dis from where she stood by the house. “Ma!” He wailed loudly, his voice high pitched and watery, a clear sign he’d already begun to cry.  


Thinking he’d hurt himself, she rushed over through the snow, coming upon a slightly frantic Fili who couldn’t seem to console his crying younger brother. Dis knelt down in front of Kili and gently wiped his tears away. “What is it, sweetheart?” She asked gently, eyes already roaming over him to see if she could spot the reason for his sudden tears.  


Bright brown eyes stared up at her through his tears and his chin quivered. “F’owpers!” He said before pointing to the tree. “No f’owpers!” He insisted, still just learning how to form full sentences.  


It didn’t take Dis long to deduct what was wrong when Kili pointed to the snow covered garden and sniffled again. “Oh love.” She smiled gently before cupping his face and leaning close so that she could rub his nose with hers. She was just relieved that nothing was seriously wrong. “It’s winter time, Kili. Flowers don’t like the snow, so they’re hiding underneath it.” It was a little white lie, but she couldn’t tell him that they had probably frozen and were dead, especially not when he was already this upset.  


Kili sniffled again, but his tears were slowly stopping.  


“Is they s’eepin’?” Fili asked as he looked over at the spot where their flowers had been to see if he could see anything.  


“Yes.” Dis latched onto that idea quickly, smiling at her oldest. “They’re just sleeping. Once the snow melts, there will be flowers again and you boys can look after them too.” Her and Thorin might have to go out and dig up a few more and replant them before the boys noticed if they still remembered by then, but it would be worth it to see them happy.  


Kili was still frowning and still looked unhappy, but he eventually nodded his head and accepted that answer. Then he brought his gloved hand up to his mouth and pressed it against his lips before making a hissing sound. “Shh! F’owpers s’eeps!” He whispered so as not to wake the sleeping flowers.  


Dis almost laughed but nodded instead, “Right. We should let them sleep peacefully, hm?” She said, before eyeing two pairs of rosy cheeks and awfully red noses. They’d been out for quite a while now, and both of her boys were looking especially cold. “How about we go inside and drink something warm? Maybe we can find a story you boys haven’t heard yet.” She suggested.  


The flowers were forgotten in favour of a story, and two eager hands found hers before they all made their way through the snow and back to the door of their home. There was no mention of flowers for the rest of the day, so they completely slipped from Dis’ mind.  


However, upon entering the dining area the next morning, she couldn’t stop her laughter as she realized she was going to have to explain to Thorin why a pair of dwarflings had found the ink from his room had drawn childish flowers that would never die upon the walls.


	3. Heater (Fili/Kili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The furnace is broke. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

The sharp chill in the air woke Fili from a sound sleep, and the blond grunted in annoyance and frustration when he realized the furnace had kicked it _again_.

 _Happy fucking New Year_ , he grumbled to himself as he attempted to pull the blankets over his head, wanting to pretend the problem didn’t exist until the sun was up at least.

That only lasted the few minutes it took for the coldness to seep through his blankets and make him shiver. He must have made some kind of noise because there was suddenly shifting in the blankets next to him. A warm arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him against an equally warm chest which he automatically curled up against, thankful that Kili’s body temperature naturally ran hotter than his own.

“Furnace broke.” He mumbled into a hairy chest, already half asleep again.

“If nobody can fix it, we’ll stay here and cuddle ‘til tomorrow.” The reply was yawned into his hair.

There were definitely worse ways to start a new year, and Fili was already drifting off again. “Yeah, okay.”


	4. Protective (Fili & Kili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili tried to warn them, really he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A little violence

When Kili woke up it was to confusion and a massive headache. He could remember being at the tavern the night before but certainly couldn't remember drinking enough to pass out. He shifted and hissed loudly as pain laced up his spine and settled in the back of his head at a dull throb. He tried to raise a hand to check himself over but found both of his arms tied behind his back.

Oh. Well. This was getting more interesting.

"Hey. The bastard's awake." A gruff voice hissed.

Kili scoffed, "I'll have you know, my parents were married." He managed to push himself into a sitting position, resting against the wall behind him.

There were three Men standing about the room, haggard and dusty as most of the people in this tired village were. Kili wanted it on record that it was not his idea to stop in the dirty little hellhole, and he would make sure to remind his brother just whose fault it was once he was free.

"So what can I do for you upstanding gentlemen?" The brunet quipped, forcing a cheerful expression on his face to mask the dizziness that made his head spin. He'd been hit in the head pretty hard apparently, and didn’t think it was a good idea to puke on this man’s feet. "Do you greet all your visitors by assaulting them, tying them up, and throwing them in a storage room? That's not a very friendly greeting!"

"Only the ones whose eyes wander where they ain't supposed to." A not quite young man hissed at him. Kili couldn't fathom his age since men were strange and aged much differently than dwarves.

"My eyes?" He smiled, "As you can see, both my eyes are right where they belong." He batted his eyelashes at the one who seemed to be in charge.

"They weren't last night, now were they? Last night you were eyeing up me sister, and no stinking dwarf is allowed to eye her up like a piece of meat!"

“ _Stinking_ dwarf?” Kili’s outrage was obvious. He’d bathed two days ago! “Trust me, your sister isn’t my type, and I was not _eyeing her up_ last night or ever.”

A knife was suddenly at his throat, "She said it was you." The man hissed lowly.

“Well, clearly she’s lying.” Kili’s eyes narrowed as he felt the tip of the blade scratch just slightly against his chin.

For a long tense moment everyone within the storage room stood frozen until the sound of an owl hooting from outside caused a smirk to form on Kili’s face. Seeing the curl of lips, the man with the sister growled and grabbed the dwarf around the neck, slamming him up against the wall. “I’m going to teach you a lesson, _dwarf_.”

Kili gasped for breath as the hand around his throat tightened, “Good luck with that. My old teacher always complained that I was a horrible student-” The hand squeezed a little more and the press of the blade became more of a promise than a threat, “Okay! Okay!” Kili croaked out, “Look, you really don’t want to be doing this. If you let me just be on my way, nobody’ll get hurt.”

“Hurt?” All three of them laughed as if Kili had just told them a funny joke, “And just how are _you_ going to hurt _us_?” The words were spat at him and Kili turned a little green from the smell of the man’s rank breath.

He wrinkled his nose and attempted to breathe through his mouth, “Just like your sister, I have a protective older brother, and he really doesn’t like to see me get hurt. How about we just forget this little misunderstanding and go our separate ways?”

“How about I cut off your head and give it to your brother next time I see him?”

Kili sighed though it came out as a wheeze with the pressure against his throat, “Just remember I tried to save you.”

A loud and violent crack drew the attention of all three men, and the one standing closest to the door didn’t get the chance to move before the slab of wood burst open and slammed into him.

All the occupants within the room who remained standing had to squint against the sudden brightness spilling into the room. Kili’s view was blocked by the man at his throat, but he heard the sound of movement and the familiar sound of weapons clashing. It only lasted a few seconds before being followed by the dull thud of a body hitting the floor.

“Who the hell…” The last man standing snarled before letting go of Kili and shifting just enough so the brunet could see.

The second man had been laid out flat, and though he seemed to still be breathing, it didn’t look as though he’d be getting up any time soon.  The intruder was a fair-haired dwarf who was still standing in the doorway. His twin swords were held battle-ready and a rather impressive glare was aimed at the man still holding the weapon to Kili’s throat. “What took you so long, Fili?” Kili greeted cheerfully.

“Are you injured?” Fili ignored the question.

“No.” Kili lied and really hoped the man appreciated his thoughtfulness. The back of his really hurt, but it would just be better for Fili not to know that just yet.

“Good.” The dwarf in the doorway shifted one foot, “Then I won’t kill him.”

“Kill me? Ha!” The man hissed, but the words were barely out of his mouth before a thick sword was swinging toward his head. He ducked out of the way, but that just opened him up to getting the other sword slammed into his face hilt first. Both dwarves watched as the body collapsed and didn’t get up again.

The fight was rather anticlimactic, but Kili would never mention that to his rescuer.

He looked at his brother with a wide grin, “I got your signal.”

Fili sheathed his swords after making sure they were all clean before smirking at Kili, “Looks like one lesson stuck after all.”

Huffing, the archer rolled his eyes, “Yeah because it was a _fun_ lesson.” He explained as he brought his hands from where they’d been held around his back, tossing the rope he’d been tied with to the floor. “And _someone_ could have used a few more in knot tying.” He glared down at the unconscious man who’d held the blade to his throat. “I untied myself two minutes after waking up.” He said smugly.

His brother snorted in amusement even as he turned toward the door. “Then why did I have to rescue you at all?” He complained, but Kili could hear the familiar pride in Fili’s voice whenever Kili did something he approved of.

“Because I have to appeal to your over-protective big brother sensibilities on occasion to help you feel needed.” The younger insisted as he caught up and nudged Fili in the side.

“I clearly have the best little brother in the world.” The sarcasm was softened by a grin.

“You really do.”

“Even if he is a stinky dwarf.”

“That’s righ—hey!”


	5. Silent (Fili/Kili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fact that Kili's been quiet even five minutes is impressive enough.
> 
> Modern, not related AU

Fili glanced up from the page he’d been reading for his chemistry class and smirked when he saw the glare being directed at him from across the room. A quick look at his watch told him that time was up, and though he was tempted to study for another few minutes, he didn’t want to risk Kili’s wrath.

He closed the book and set it on the desk he liked to study at before swivelling in his chair to face the oh-so neglected figure holed up in his messy bed. “Alright, I’m done. You can stop trying to make my books spontaneously combust with your mind.”

A dark brow lifted, impatience clear on Kili’s face.

Fil’s smirk widened just a bit, “I don’t know…I was rather enjoying the quiet.” The deepening of that glare and the small growl that followed forced a laugh out of the blond, “Alright, alright. Your talking ban is lifted as of now, and since you waited so patiently for me to finish studying, I’m all yours for the rest of the day.”

Kili’s nose was stuck in the air, “Maybe I’m not interested now.”

“Ha!” The sound was loud in the quietness of the room, “Kili, you’ve been sitting on my bed for almost two hours glaring at me the entire time because you wanted attention. We both know you _never_ sit still for long unless you have to.” Fili pushed himself out of his chair and stretched out his stiff and achy limbs.

And if his shirt just happened to ride up to expose the skin of his stomach? Well, nobody could prove it intentional.

Kili seemed to consider his words before making a decision. The blankets were flipped up in a clear invitation for Fili to join him.

“After being still and quiet for so long you want to cuddle?” Fili’s tone was a little incredulous. _He_ wouldn’t have minded since his brain was mush from formulas and elements, and he always appreciated a good cuddle anyway. But this was his hyperactive _doesn’t even lie still in his sleep_ boyfriend.

It was Kili’s turn to be smug, “Who said anything about being still _or_ quiet? I deserve some kind of reward for sitting here the entire time and not disturbing you.”

Fili had to admit Kili had a point. “I’m rather impressed you lasted, actually. I’m impressed.” He grinned.

“So there! I demand a reward!”

Denying him now would have just been mean and unfair.

So he didn’t.


	6. Ultimatum (Fili+Kili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili has an important question for Dis, but Thorin decides to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * My excuse for this is that I have been sick for the last while and have had really weird dreams because of the medication I've been taking. It was a dream and I wanted to write it down before I forgot it because I'm a sucker for hurt!Fili of any variety.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Bad Guy Thorin (Why is he so easy to make a bad guy? I'm sorry Thorin.)

Dis smiled as she watched her oldest approach. Fili’s normally confident stride was more subdued and the messy state the braid hanging on the right side of his head was in told her just how nervous he was.

When he saw her smile, he offered one of his own, but even that was a little shaky as he stopped and stood before her and her brother. “Uncle.” A brief glance in Thorin’s direction was given, the relationship between the two having always been more distant than Thorin and Kili. It was the difference between being heir and being nephew.

“Dis.” Fili greeted her with a nod of his head, and hearing her name from his lips instead of her usual title of ‘Ma’ or ‘Amad’ confirmed her thoughts.

“Fili.” She nodded her head the same, eyebrow arching in question though she already knew the answer. She glanced over at her brother who sat next to her, chewing on his pipe as he watched in confusion. He was away most of the time and because of that, he missed a lot of what was happening around their settlement.

“I-” Fili cut himself off before clearing his throat and trying again. “I’m here to ask for your permission to enter into an official courtship with Kili.” The words tumbled out.

On the inside Dis was grinning like a loon and doing a little dance; on the outside she leaned back in her chair and stroked her beard as if she needed to think over this proposal. It rather amused her that her sons could be so opposite with some things. Fili was the more traditional one while Kili didn’t have the patience for it. Asking for her permission wasn’t truly needed, but out of respect for her as Kili’s mother and the old ways of their people, he was asking anyway. “So you wish to court my son, eh?” She repeated as she puffed on her pipe. “Do you love him?” The question was ridiculous and they both knew it.

“There’s no one in this world I love more.” And it pleased her to see the abundance of that love shining in his eyes.

Dis grinned around her pipe, “And he returns this extraordinary amount of love?”

“Without a doubt.” Fili replied with a smile of his own, always a bit of a sap when it came to Kili. She supposed it was her own fault for being a bit of a romantic herself, but Fili definitely took after his father in that regard.

“You’ll protect him? Provide for him?” She inquired as if Fili hadn’t been doing both since he was old enough to.

“I will.” His smile was threatening to blossom into a grin but he managed to keep it at bay.

“Hm.” Dis hummed again as she continued to pretend to think about it. She waited until Fili shifted to his other foot, the only amount of squirming she’d get from him. Kili never would have been able to stand so still and would have already demanded her answer. “Alright, Fili. You have my permission to court my son provided he can attest to the same promises.” She had to look out for both of her boys after all.

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to make the same promises the next time you see him.” This time Fili didn’t try to hide the fullness of his grin.

“Good.” Dis nodded before setting her pipe aside and pushing herself to her feet. She waved Fili forward and squeezed him tightly once he was close enough. “I know you’ll take good care of each other, and if you don’t, one of you will be grounded.” She pulled away and winked.

“Yes Amad.” Fili snickered before kissing her cheek and acknowledging Thorin once more in his departure. “Uncle.” He gave the older dwarf a brief nod before turning to go hunt down his intended.

“Fili.” Thorin’s voice stopped the young dwarf in his tracks, commanding the attention that Fili was practically conditioned to give. “You ask your mother such a question, but not myself?”

Fili looked at her; her own confusion at the question mirrored on his face. Even if they did follow the old traditions so closely, permission was always granted from the parents. Perhaps this was Thorin’s way of stepping into the role of their father like he had so many other times since her husband’s untimely death.

Fili paused only a moment before straightening his stance, “I’d like permission to court Kili, Uncle.” He stated, despite already having it.

Thorin took a long drag of his pipe before blowing the smoke out his nose. “No.” He stated startling both his nephew and his sister.

Fili frowned and watched his uncle with critical eyes, a clear attempt to gauge whether the refusal was true or whether this was some kind of joke. Thorin wasn’t exactly known for his humorous disposition.

Dis huffed and crossed her arms, “He’s already been given my permission, Thorin.” She scolded lightly before turning to her son, “Go find your brother and tell him the good news, Fili.” She insisted but was interrupted.

“You are my heir, and if you decide to go through with this foolishness, consider yourself disinherited.” Thorin insisted.

Dis growled at the audacity of her brother and ached to see the hurt that crossed her son’s face at the ultimatum. To be forced to choose between the uncle and king he respected and the brother he loved more than anyone was a special kind of cruelty. And yet Dis was not surprised when Fili turned his back and took a step away, shoulders tense and back straight.

He’d always choose Kili.

Thorin scowled, “You understand what will happen if you walk away from me?” He stood up from his seat.

For a few moments nobody moved.

Then Fili bowed his head, “Yes, I understand,” He promised quietly, devastation clear in his tone, “My _king_.”

No longer would Thorin be 'uncle’.

“I shall see you at dinner tonight, Mother.” Fili stated in way of parting before doing what he’d been forbidden to. He walked away.

Dis was shocked at what she’d just witnessed, her anger and misery a storm of fury swirling within her chest.

“How dare he walk away.” A growling from beside her shook her from that shock and she glared daggers at her brother.

“How dare _you_ do that to him. To them.” She hissed, “And how dare you be angry. You forced him to make a painful choice, and now you must contend yourself with the fact that he didn’t make the one you wanted.” She could have slapped him, but if she started then she may never have stopped.

“I hope you’re happy with yourself.” She spat before marching into her home and slamming the door.


	7. Anxious (Fili & Kili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to the 'Heater' drabble.
> 
> Kili meets Fili for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very anxious about starting a new job tomorrow, and I needed to try to let it out some way. it didn't work, and this is probably a mess.

The ad had been blunt and straight to the point, and Kili had read the desperation in the small paragraph so easily because it mirrored his own to a T.

  
_"Looking for a place to live/sleep. 23-year-old man with no kids, no pets, not a lot_  
_of stuff. Will cook, clean, do laundry if facilities are available. Rent grew too high,_  
_had to leave. If couch is available, will stay away to not disrupt daily routine. Please call—"_  


It had taken him two days to get up enough nerve to call the number printed at the end of the paragraph because it wasn’t easy inviting a stranger to live in the place you called home. But then he’d gotten the energy and then the water bill in the mail, and he realized there was no possible way he was going to be able to pay them and the rent, and then there would just be two sorry losers looking for a place to live.

He didn’t have a lot to offer in the way of space. It was a small one bedroom apartment that he’d shared with a friend up until two months ago when his friend had decided to move in with his girlfriend. It had one bathroom, a half kitchen, and a couple of closets for storage but nothing big enough to sleep in. The living room had been crammed with an inflatable mattress always set up within it and always half blocking the way to the kitchen, but they’d made it work because they had had no other choice.

Kili still didn’t have a choice, and he’d needed to find some way from being evicted. He’d been scraping by since being left on his own, and no matter how many hours he took up at work, it never seemed to be enough. He could only hope the man he’d invited over to look around the place really was okay with just a couch and wasn’t about to murder Kili in his sleep or something.

Though that would at least solve his money issue.

A knock to his apartment door sounded loud within the quiet of the room, and it startled Kili out of his thoughts. He’d actually forgotten he’d already buzzed the guy up so they could meet and he could look around the place.

The anxiety that had been rooted in his chest for the past two months swelled even more and almost choked him as he quickly made his way to the door. He didn’t know what to expect, and if the guy said no anyway, he was pretty much fucked.

He opened the door to a man a little shorter than himself with blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. He held a motorcycle helmet tucked under his arm and his leather jacket had definitely seen many miles. Blue eyes that had been staring off down the hall, immediately flicked toward him when the door opened, and a nervous smile shyly graced a tired face. “Are you Killian?”

“Sure am. Call me Kili, though.” Kili reached out to shake the man’s hand. “You’re the guy from the ad?” He winced at such a dumb question.

Those blue eyes brightened just a little bit, “Yeah Philip, but everyone just calls me Fili.”

Kili opened his mouth to respond, but nothing wanted to come out. How was one supposed to respond to something like that? Kili wasn’t a big believer in fate, but that was a really big coincidence. “Alright, Fili.” He agreed before realizing how dumb he was being, “Sorry, come in. You came to look at the place after all.” He ducked back into the apartment to let the man enter.

He watched as Fili shifted nervously before taking a step forward, and it was a little relieving to know he wasn’t the only one feeling that way.

“Let me give you the grand tour.” Kili offered a sheepish smile, “It’ll take about two minutes.”

The guy hadn’t run yet. Instead, Kili was given a smile in return as the door to the apartment was closed. “Lead the way.”


	8. "I'm not wearing a tie." (Fili/Kili) (death warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments in the lives of Kili and Fili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted on tumblr with "I'm not wearing a tie."
> 
> This "drabble" ended up becoming a fic.
> 
> Unrelated Modern AU. Character Death.

"I'm not wearing a tie." Ten-year-old Kili Oakley insisted stubbornly as his already frazzled band director held out the solid red material.

"It's part of the uniform, Killian. Everyone has to wear one tonight. You can take it off once you're done playing." She insisted as she shook her hand a bit so he'd take it.

He didn't. And even the use of his full name wasn’t enough to persuade him. "They choke me." He glowered at the offending article of clothing. "I'm not wearing it!"

The director made a frustrated noise and looked as though _she_ was going to be the one that choked him, but before that happened a voice stopped her.

"Ties are cool man. You should wear it."

Both Kili and his band director looked over to find Fili Durin standing there, blond hair slicked back so not a strand was out of place and his own tie neatly in place around his neck.

While the band director let out a relieved sigh, Kili stared wide eyed at the coolest kid in the band. Fili was a year older than Kili and could pretty much play any instrument, but he was mainly their only First Clarinet. He was better than anyone else in the band, and Kili had heard rumours that he even played for a high school band sometimes. This, of course, made him the coolest person ever.

“Fili, if you can get him to wear his tie, I’ll consider letting you skip practice for the rest of the week.” The director handed the material off to the other student before moving along to the next crisis that was beginning to happen in the trumpet section.

Kili fidgeted, face red as Fili looked at him and grinned. They’d never actually had a conversation before. Kili was the opposite of cool and could barely play Third Flute let along First.

“What do you have against ties?” Fili asked even as he stepped closer, straightening the material in his hands.

Kili wrinkled his nose, focusing on the tie instead of Fili so that hopefully he’d stop blushing. “They choke me…and they make me look like a dork.” He admitted, but Fili was wearing a tie so they couldn’t be so bad, right?

The blond laughed even as he held both ends of the tie and threw the loop over Kili’s head, hands immediately folding it into a proper knot. “The tie isn’t what makes you look like a dork, you dork.” Fili’s grin softened the insult, and the sight of dimples on the other boy’s cheeks was enough to make Kili return the grin. “There. If it starts to choke you, just tug down like this.” He explained as he demonstrated just how to tug the knot.

To Kili’s surprise, the tie didn’t feel too tight at all, and he was able to slide the knot quite easily without it coming apart on him. “Thanks.” He could actually wear it now.

“No problem.” Fili promised even as he ruffled Kili’s messy brown hair, making the younger boy squeak and bring his hands up to try to fix what had already been a mess. “See you on stage dork!” Laughing, Fili made his way back to where he’d been setting up his own instrument.

***

“Fili! Help me!” Kili whined from somewhere deep in his closet, clothing getting tossed out and onto the floor. “I don’t know what to wear!” He stumbled out, a t-shirt wrapped around his neck and a pair of shoes tangled around one ankle.

The blond stretched out across his bed looked up from his science textbook with an amused grin. “Clothing is always a good choice. That shirt really brings out your eyes.” He teased, motioning to the shirt around Kili’s neck.

The brunet groaned as he unwrapped it and flung it to the floor. “I’m serious. This is my first date and I want to make a good impression! Help me!” Kili literally got down on his knees and walked to the bed, holding his clasped hands up as he dramatically pleaded to his best friend.

Fili rolled his eyes at Kili’s dramatics – they were teenagers. Dramatics were an everyday thing. “You’re taking Tauriel to the school dance, right?”

“Duh.” Kili rolled his eyes because that was obvious. “I wish you were going too.” He muttered, allowing his arms to flop along the bed and Fili’s legs.

“Can’t. Gotta study. You know how my dad is.” It had been Fili’s excuse since the dance was announced, but Kili knew better. Fili’s father might have been a little bit of a hardass when it came to his son’s grades, but he still would have let Fili go to a dance.

Deciding not to push the subject lest he upset his friend, Kili sighed. “You’re such a nerd.” He breathed out, “So help me then. I don’t want to look like a dork when I show up to meet Tauriel.” He mumbled into the mattress as he looked up at the other boy.

“Well, too late for that. You’re already a dork.” Fili smirked and reached over to ruffle Kili’s hair, laughing when the reaction was a pitiful whine and a lazy swipe of one of Kili’s arms. “But I guess I can help you look less like one.” He decided as he climbed off the end of the bed and moved over to the closet to look. “Oh god…do you expect me to work miracles with this stuff?” He huffed even as he reached into the space and pulled a few hangers aside.

“ _Fili_.” Kili flopped onto the bed, blankets still warm and still lingering with the scent of the blond. “You’re so mean to me.” He complained petulantly.

“You make it so easy.” Fili stepped away, an outfit held up so Kili could see. “Wear this.”

Kili looked at the outfit and then looked at Fili. “You can’t be serious. That’s a suit.”

“Thank you Captain Obvious. You’re going to a _formal_ you idiot. Nice suits and fancy dresses. You know Tauriel’s putting a lot of effort into this.” Fili moved over to the bed where Kili lay, holding out the hanger. “I heard Eowyn say they’re getting their hair done and everything. You don’t want to look like a loser in jeans and a grubby t-shirt when she’s dressed like a princess, do you?”

Kili chewed his lip. Fili had a very good point and he _really_ wanted to impress Tauriel. He’d been crushing on her for two years and had finally gotten the courage to ask her out thanks to Fili’s encouragements. “You’re going to make me wear a tie with this aren’t you.” Brown eyes narrowed at the innocent smile on the blond’s face.

“Yep!” Fili chirped happily as he laid the suit out on the bed so Kili could change. He knew exactly where Kili kept the one tie he’d received from his grandmother one Christmas before high school and moved over to the dresser to dig it out.

Kili groaned but relented, getting up and changing into the suit. He was surprised it fit since he hadn’t worn it in forever. He looked up to find Fili staring at him, and when the blond realized it, he smiled and brought the tie over.

“You look good.” Fili promised as he looped the tie around Kili’s neck because Kili had never learned how to tie one, and besides, he kind of liked Fili doing it for him anyway. It was how they’d met and became friends after all. It was tradition. “You still look like a dork, but at least you’re a better dressed dork.”

“Thanks!” Kili laughed even as he punched Fili’s shoulder.

“You’d be lost without me.” Fili smirked as he pulled the knot up to Kili’s neck, wiggling the material until it sat in the right place. “There.” He insisted, “Dressed to impressed.”  And then Fili did something that neither expected; he kissed the end of Kili’s nose.

They both paused for a moment and stared at each other with wide eyes, blushes slowly beginning to creep across their cheeks.

It was Fili who shook himself out of it first and he rolled his eyes at himself, “Oh fuck it. Just have fun, alright? Do you have Tauriel’s corsage?”

“Fun. Yeah.” Kili was more focused on the fact that his nose was tingling than what Fili was saying. Until terror struck him hard, “Oh shit! The corsage!”

“Whoa!” Fili’s hands on Kili’s shoulders were the only thing grounding the brunet. “Pretty sure your mom stuck it in the fridge downstairs. Don’t panic, Kee. Things will work out.” He promised, and Kili hoped he was right.

***

Things with Tauriel didn’t end up working out, but things with Fili, on the other hand, did. Kili eventually learned the real reason why Fili hadn’t wanted to go to the dance, and it had pretty much changed their lives.

***

“You’re making me wear a bloody tie?” Kili looked at his boyfriend, stricken to the core as Fili threateningly held the tie in his hands. He wasn’t sure _how_ exactly holding a tie was threateningly, but he felt threatened.

“I let you get away with it at my graduation, but you’re not getting away with it for your own.” Fili insisted. Fili had always been a year ahead of Kili and had graduated the year before. It had been lonely finishing the last year of high school without being able to see his best friend in the halls at school or being able to sit with him at lunch or during band practices and concerts. “Your grandmother will want pictures and you know she’ll be ecstatic if she sees you all dressed up.”

“Really?” The brunet laughed as he surrendered and allowed Fili to loop the tie around his neck. “You’re using my _grandmother_ as an excuse?” He teased as he leaned forward, stealing a few kisses as Fili tried to concentrate on tying the stupid tie. “Fee~” He sang triumphantly as he noticed the tips of Fili’s ears turning red. “Fili.” He said more calmly, but the large shit eating grin that had blossomed on his face wouldn’t go away. He grabbed Fili’s hips even as the tie was tied.

“I find you hot in a suit okay?” Fili finally admitted, glancing up at Kili once as he slid the knot to rest just right around Kili’s neck.

This was news to Kili, but pleasant news all the same. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? You can dress me up any time you want as long as you promise to undress me later.” He even wiggled his eyebrows for effect, and he got the reaction he was looking for.

Fili laughed, “Jesus Christ you dork. But at least you’re my dork.” He shook his head before grabbing the tie and pulling Kili to him. A kiss was bestowed upon the tip of Kili’s nose, because along with Fili always being the one to tie Kili’s tie, the kiss had become tradition too. Another kiss was pressed to his mouth and deepened rather quickly. When they pulled apart, they were both a little flushed and out of breath. “Proud of you.” Fili murmured against his lips even as their noses rubbed together.

“Thanks.” Kili grinned, proud of himself too, and happy that things were moving along. The two planned on finding a place and moving out together, and who wouldn’t be excited about that? “Love you, you know?”

“I love you too.”

***

“Oh my god, Fili no!” Kili cried as he let his shoulders slump in defeat as the blond grabbed him and dragged him closer so that he could swing a tie around Kili’s neck.

Fierce blue eyes glared at him, daring him to put up a fight. Kili wasn’t that brave. “You _are_ wearing a tie to my wedding, Kili, or else you’re no longer invited.” Fili’s voice was firm and all business.

The brunet grinned even as he straightened enough to make Fili’s job easier. “Fee, if I don’t show up to the wedding, you won’t be marrying anyone.” He pointed out cheekily, rocking back on his heals just a little because he couldn’t make it _that_ easy, especially not when he was already filled to the brim with excitement.

 _They were getting married_.

“Oh, I’m sure I could find someone who wants to marry me.” Fili mused as he finally finished with the tie, straightening it more than it had to be because he was nervous and wanted things to be perfect. “I get along with your cousin. Maybe he’d be interested.”

Kili reached up and took a hold of Fili’s hands before his ‘fixing’ ended up untying the material and starting all over again. “As if I could let you marry _Gimli_ , oh my god no. I’ll wear the tie.” He promised before he brought his fiancé’s hands up so he could kiss them both. “I’d wear a dress if it meant marrying you.”

Fili snickered, but Kili could tell he was pleased. “The tie will do.” He leaned forward and Kili closed his eyes, grinning at the soft press of lips to the tip of his nose. “Ready to spend the rest of our lives together?”

“So ready.”

The door to the room they were getting dressed in burst open and a rather frazzled redheaded maid of honour stood in the doorway. “Come on you two, are you getting married or what?” Tauriel demanded.

And the wedding began.

***

Kili was choking. The tie around his neck was way too tight and he couldn’t breathe. It felt like he was suffocating around the large lump in his throat that wouldn’t go away not matter what he tried.

He hooked a finger in the material and pulled, attempting to loosen it. His mother had tied it and it was uncomfortable and too tight.

“I can’t breathe.” He managed to gasp before all but collapsing on the floor where he stood; the world beginning to dim as air refused to pass through his lungs.

“Kili. Kili, you’re panicking.” A voice said from far away but it wasn’t the right voice, it wasn’t Fili. “It’s okay, just let it happen.” There was the vague sensation of a hand rubbing along his back. “I think he just needs a moment. Can everybody give us some privacy, please?”

A moment? No. He needed a lifetime. He couldn’t do this. This wasn’t happening. He was trapped in a nightmare and couldn’t get out. _They were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together._

“Oh baby.” His mother was beside him, hands too warm within his own. He felt so cold now. “Just let it happen.” She repeated, used to these panic attacks that had only recently started.

Started since…

“Mom.” He finally managed to croak out. “I can’t do this.” He forced the words passed the lump still sitting in his throat. “I can’t do this. Please don’t make me do this.” He begged, his voice trembling and breaking into a sob.

“Oh honey.” She wrapped him up in a hug, rocking him a bit in an attempt to soothe. “I wish it worked that way, baby. I hate seeing you suffer so much.” She kissed the top of his head and squeezed him a little tighter. “But you don’t have a choice, sweetie. You have to be strong. Fili would have wanted you to be strong.”

It was hearing the name that finally pushed the lump out of his throat, and Kili burst into messy heart shattering sobs.

How was he supposed to be strong when the only person he’d ever loved lay in the next room in a fucking _coffin?_

He clung to his mother helplessly as his body was racked with grief. “H-how does a-anyone expect m-me to go on w-without him?” He whimpered into his mother’s shoulder, soaking her black dress with his tears.

Her fingers combed through his hair, her own voice wet with tears. “Nobody expects you to do anything right away, baby.” She promised, “You mourn him for as long as you need, but then you take it one day at a time. Fili wouldn’t want you to be sad forever.”

“Then he shouldn’t have fucking died!” Kili almost shouted but his voice was muffled in his mother’s shoulder. “He shouldn’t have died…” He repeated brokenly, wishing he could wake up and have Fili sleeping beside him.

But he’d never have that again. Kili’s nightmare had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imsorry


	9. "You're seriously like a man-child!" (Fili+Kili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili hasn't been feeling well, and his doctor has ordered blood tests.
> 
> He hates needles. But the lab technician on the other hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by an anonymous user on tumblr! (though if you want to come forward, I shall edit this part :3) I meant to get these done sooner, but we had a family emergency that needed my attention. Everyone is well now.
> 
>  **Warnings/notes:** Nobody dies. (Thought I'd mention that after the last drabble.) just a fun thing. open ended. Giving blood. Mentions needles. Really bad puns.

“You’re seriously like a man-child!” Tauriel threw her hands up in exasperation but then had to quickly grab the blond man next to her before he could get up to flee for the third time since arriving. “No. You are sitting here like the adult you’re supposed to be until they call your name.”

“I knew you secretly hated me. You just want me to be tortured.” Fili muttered even as he crossed his arms and glared across the room and certainly did not pout like a five year old who hadn’t gotten his way.

"Oh so much. That's why I dragged you here. Watching you freak out over a needle is my favourite form of entertainment." Green eyes rolled skyward.

"Knew it." Fili grumbled under his breath.

The fiery redhead pinned him with a glare and tightened the grip she had on his arm. He realized his mistake and tried to sink into the uncomfortable plastic chair. “I have had to listen to you whine and complain about feeling like crap for a week. Your doctor wants a blood test and we are staying here until you get a blood test. I will wrestle you into one of those little cubicles and sit on you if they need me to.”

Fili knew that wasn’t an actual threat. It was a dead serious promise that Tauriel would gladly go through with.

"Fili Durin?" A voice called out and both Tauriel and Fili looked up to see the most gorgeous man in a white coat looking around the waiting room. At least Fili thought he was gorgeous. He really didn’t care what Tauriel thought. This guy must have coined the phrase 'tall, dark, and handsome' personally.

"Holy fuck he can poke me with whatever he wants." It was out before Fili could stop it and it managed to gain the attention of the technician.

A smirk crossed the man's face as he made his way over, having obviously heard Fili’s slip of the tongue. "Are you Fili Durin?" He asked and Fili would swear that the guy checked him out too.

"Um....yes." Normally the blond was a little more articulate but apparently all coherent thought had flown out the window the moment blue eyes had landed on this fine example of a health practitioner.

He could feel Tauriel look at him when he didn't move, and she scoffed loudly. "Stop drooling." She elbowed him hard enough to make him yelp and glare at her. She turned back to the technician with the most sugary sweet smile she could muster, "Yes that's him. He's terrified of needles so he might need to hold someone’s hand." She explained, making Fili want to melt into the floor. No chance of impressing this man now.

The brunet smiled in amusement as he looked at Fili. "I promise you I'm good at what I do and you'll barely feel a thing. I'll be in and out before you even know it, but I’ll hold your hand if you want me to." That smirk grew wider even as he held out his hand as if expecting Fili to take it. "We'll have you back with your girlfriend before you know it." There was a slight question added to the word _girlfriend_.

Fili immediately made a face. "God no. She's my sister."

And if he wasn't mistaken, the technician looked at little relived at that. Maybe there was a chance at making a favourable impression after all. "Oh good - I mean, that’s okay too.” He seemed to stumble over his words a little before catching himself, “How about we go and get this over with hm? One little prick and we’ll have you on your way.”

“He’d rather have the larger prick you have to offer.” Tauriel muttered but thank god she kept it mostly under her breath and only loud enough for Fili to hear. When he turned and stared at her she turned that sweet smile on him, “Oh go now, little brother. Go get _pricked_ by the nice man. Maybe he’ll give you a lolly or _something_ to suck on for good behaviour.” She patted Fili’s shoulder before shoving him out of the chair.

Torn between having hope the attraction was mutual and fleeing in embarrassment, Fili followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are life for an author! Please let me know what you thought :3


	10. “The diamond in your engagement ring is fake.” (Fili/Kili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur's friends are sickeningly sweet together. Surely there's at least one flaw in this relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by an anonymous user on tumblr! 
> 
> Warnings/notes: Of course I slipped an Avengers reference in there. I don’t know if this is what the prompter was thinking of, but I hope it’s enjoyable all the same!

When Bofur agreed to help his friend move some boxes and some furniture, he was seriously underestimating just how many items there would be. This was the curse of being the only friend who owned a truck instead of a tiny car.

He'd just finished loading everything going to charity, and he'd be lucky to fit Kili in the passenger seat after everything. Regardless, he had been promised a night of pizza and beer for his assistance, and even though he'd have done it anyway, there was no way he was saying no to free food and booze.

He sauntered into the Durin's kitchen to wash his dusty hands and grab a glass of the orange juice he knew was kept in the fridge because the fairer one of the household was addicted to it. (Bofur wasn't sure if one could actually be addicted to orange juice, but Fili Durin was as close as anyone came.)

He was just enjoying his second mouthful of the sweet drink when there was a loud thud coming from down the hall, followed by a deep hacking cough of someone trying to breathe.

Images of Kili Durin squished underneath a dresser or something had Bofur hurrying down the hall where the other man had been sorting through some things.

He relaxed a little when he spotted his brunet friend on the floor in front of the closet and not pancaked underneath anything; unless you counted the layer of dust that had turned the dark locks of hair grey.

"Have you or Fili ever heard of a duster?" Bofur smirked as he stepped into the room - a guest room that he'd crashed in a time or two before - and went to help Kili up.

"Apparently not." Kili managed to croak as he gasped for air, allowing himself to be hauled to his feet and away from the cloud of spores trying to suffocate him. He plunked himself down on the edge of the bed and finally inhaled properly. "We've been meaning to get into this room for a while, but things just kept popping up."

"That'll teach you." Bofur grinned even as he moved toward the box that he assumed had been the cause of Kili's trip to the floor.

It had tumbled onto its side and the contents had spilled out. Bofur noticed things like movie stubs, an Iron Man figure among other knickknacks, not to mention a whole lot of sticky notes with little messages on them.

"What's all this?" He asked as he fixed the box and began to put everything back into it.

"It’s a keepsake box, I guess." Kili shrugged as he fixed his ponytail. He'd pulled his hair back so it wouldn't get in the way, but Bofur figured he should just get it cut. "Just little things that Fili has given me over the years." He admitted, a little hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Movie tickets I get. Iron Man?" Bofur held up the little figure to show Kili before putting it back in the box too.

"We went through a superhero phase in our early teens. I always played Iron Man while Fili played Captain America." Kili smiled sheepishly and more than a little fondly.

"I forget how far you two go back." Bofur hadn't met the pair until their twenties, but it seemed like Fili and Kili had known each other their entire lives. He picked up the sticky notes, eyes accidentally scanning over some of the messages.

_'Have a good day! xoxo'_

_'Good luck on your final! Love you'_

Clearly little messages Fili had written to Kili over time. Years maybe.

Cleaning up the messages revealed a ring beneath it all. Bofur picked it up and looked at it curiously. It was pretty light for a ring, and Bofur concluded that the diamond was actually made of plastic. It had probably looked better before, but now it was older and definitely needed a polish.

"Oh!" Kili's eyes lit up and he stood, moving over to Bofur and taking the ring. "This was the ring Fili gave me when he first proposed." He beamed in happiness at whatever memory he was thinking about.

“First proposed?” Bofur frowned. He’d been present at the only engagement he’d known about. And that ring was currently sitting on Kili’s finger with his wedding band. He looked at the ring a little more closely, "You know that diamond's fake, right?" Maybe Kili hadn't known or hadn't realized it way back when.

The brunet looked at him even as he cleaned the ring with his shirt. "I should hope so. I don't know where a five year old would have gotten a real engagement ring." He grinned, bringing the now clean ring up to look at it before slipping it on his pinkie. It was way too small for his already occupied ring finger.

"Five year old?" Bofur made a face, confused and not keeping up at all, which wasn’t out of the ordinary when it came to Kili and Fili. They had a language all their own that consisted of only half spoken sentences and sometimes no sentences at all.

"Yeah." Kili smiled, and it was a smile that only appeared when Fili was involved. Sappy, fond, and affectionate. "I was upset that we weren't going to be in the same kindergarten class. I was afraid Fili would get a new best friend and that he’d forget about me.” He was looking down at the ring as he moved his fingers over the ‘diamond’. “We walked to school together and held hands the entire way. I was blubbering like a baby because I was sure that was our last day as best friends.”

Bofur snorted at the ridiculousness of it because he knew how close the two were. The fact that they were so close even at that age shouldn’t have surprised him.

“Shh!” Kili laughed, cheeks flushing a little at his own childhood fears. “Our classrooms were right next to each other and separated by only a wall. Before we separated and had to enter different rooms, Fili stopped me, actually got down on one knee because that’s how he’d seen it done in movies, and then asked me to marry him.” He explained, eyes all alight. “That was the ultimate show of commitment to him, I guess, so he thought it would prove to me that he wasn’t going to replace me.

“He got the ring out of one of those quarter vending machines at the mall while he and his mom were school supply shopping earlier in the week. She thought it was adorable.” Kili rolled his eyes fondly at his mother-in-law. “Both of our parents did. They had the cameras ready and everything.” He laughed at the memory. “So that was the first time Fili proposed.”

“Well, what’d you say?” Bofur wanted to know.

“I said _yes_ of course!”


	11. Together (Fili+Kili) (Death warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They die as they have lived.
> 
> Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this a while ago, but December has been an ultra busy month and I have not even had a chance to get to my computer. I didn't want to end the year on a death fic, but I certainly didn't want to start 2018 with one either.
> 
> But I ask that you give it a chance :)
> 
> Thanks to the anon who was the inspiration.

The sounds of weeping fill the room, and Fili supposes that for some this would be a sad occasion. For him it's a little bit of a relief.

His bones creek uncomfortably when he moves, and there's a different ache or pain everyday now. Living is sometimes just such a hardship...he's tired.

The weight and responsibility of the crown has already been passed down, and Fili is sure that Erebor's new king will keep their home thriving just as it's been doing since Thorin, and then Fili, took the throne.

"What are you smiling at?" A voice says from beside him. It's changed throughout the years, worn down a little by time and is now almost a wheeze but not quite. It's still Kili's though, and hearing it alone causes the smile he hadn't realized he was wearing to grow wider.

"I was thinking of what we'd tell Thorin." Fili responds, even as he closes his eyes a little and sighs at the thought. “How the kingdom has prospered and how its people have been safe and happy.”

Kili chuckles but it ends in a slight cough. Fili, always and forever the protective older brother, opens his eyes once more and pulls Kili to him, an arm going around the younger dwarf to rub soothing circles along his back in an attempt to help him breathe.

Once Kili's managing on his own, he rests his own tired head against Fili's shoulder and shifts a little closer, though how they can get closer when they're already pressed against each other, Fili doesn't know. "We should tell him we let the elves take over the kingdom. That they decorated everything with flowers." Kili grins even as his eyes flutter shut, no doubt picturing how their uncle will react. Beyond the wrinkles and the paleness of those once vibrant eyes, a familiar and youthful glint appears at the idea of stirring a little trouble.

Fili huffs out a quiet breath even as the hand on Kili's back reaches up and tugs on snow white hair that used to almost look black. "You're likely to give him another heart attack." He scolds lightly but doesn't mean a word. He presses a kiss to a wrinkled hairline before Kili's shifting his head a little. Fili replaces the kiss with a gentle press of his forehead so that the only thing - _the last thing_ \- he can see is Kili.

After a long and fulfilling life, they'll soon be reunited with their father and mother again, they’ll see their friends and family once more, and they'll be able to tell their uncle just how well his kingdom has done...once they've stopped teasing him about elves and foliage.

And the best and most important part…

"You ready for another adventure, Fee?"

"With you by my side, always Kee."

They'll be going together.


End file.
